Demon Blade
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Melody, an exorcist in training appears at True Cross Academy claiming to be the daughter of Mephisto, after confirming the story the Demon Lord himself seems to have plans for his estranged daughter.


Demon Blade  
Chapter 1: Melodyare

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of the characters involved except Melody

"I will be your teacher, Yukio Okumura, but you can call me Mr. Okumura,"

The class, if you could call it that, stared blankly at the young, freckled face that stood before them. He wore a long black coat and had brown hair, his blue eyes were seen through a pair of glasses.

"Yukio!" One of them shouted.

He was a young man with black hair, his teeth were sharpened and his ears were pointed. A thin black tail waved back and forth from the back of his pants. He wore a black button up jacket over a white shirt with black pants and shoes.

"We'll now begin with a concept called Temptaint," Mr. Okumura said.

"Yukio!" He shouted again.

The teacher continued ignoring the vocal student until the door to the classroom opened. This drew the entire room's attention as a young woman walked into the room.

She wore a white shirt with a small tie, a pink skirt came to mid-thigh and a pair of white tights covered her legs while a pair of brown slippers were on her feet. Her hair was a light purple color, almost violet, with white streaks running through it. The hair itself was long and smooth down to mid-back. She had fair skin, and that same color of light purple eyes, her chest was relatively flat and she didn't have any real curves in her body.

"Is this Yukio Okumura's class?" She asked.

"It is, who are you?" She asked.

"Melody, Melody Faust," She said firmly.

Yukio seemed surprised at this, while the other students shrugged.

"Come with me," he said, approaching the door.

The other students watched him leave, but he turned as if he'd forgotten about them and said to the class.

"You are to stay here and stay out of trouble, do not approach my desk and do not touch anything in the room,"

Yukio led Melody out of the room and down the hall. The girl followed him quietly as he led the way, eventually they arrived at a door that Yukio inserted a key into, he turned it in the lock and the door clicked open revealing a moderately sized office. He led the way inside and the door closed behind them.

"Lord Faust," he said to the air.

"Ah, Mr. Okumura, what a pleasure," A voice echoed through the room.

"I have a girl claiming to be one 'Melody Faust', I brought her here for you to check her story,"

"Someone claiming to be a daughter of mine? Interesting,"

A figure appeared in the room, he was a tall man who wore a white suit with a matching top hat. He also had a purple piece of cloth tied under his neck, a small, pointed, purple beard rested on his chin and his black eyes seemed to stare into a person, his ears were pointed and he had sharpened teeth.

"Is this her?" he asked Yukio as he bent down to examine Melody's face.

"Yes sir,"

Faust grabbed her cheeks and turned her head one way and then the other quickly, Melody slapped his arm and made him let go.

"Don't just yank me back and forth like that," She said to him.

"You've got a bit of a temper hm?" he asked.

"So what?"

He laughed, "We'll have to check that," Turning to Yukio "She's mine alright, down to the hairs on her head,"

"Lord Faust, if I may, putting her into a class with You-know-who might not be the best idea,"

"Nonsense, she'll be fine," Faust waved his hand in a dismissive gesture

"But, if they should fight-"

"You won't start any fights will you sweetie?" Faust asked Melody.

She blushed, "Don't just start calling me names,"

"She won't start anything,"

He approached Yukio and whispered to him, "Get back to your class and leave the girl with me, I'll discuss with her more about how this came to be,"

"Yes sir," Yukio bowed and left the room.

Melody looked at Faust who in turn, stared at her.

"So, you want to be an exorcist, how did this come about?" he asked.

"I was orphaned, not like you'd care, and when I was out helping a local church I heard the preacher discussing a demon slaying he'd recently taken part in, when I asked more about it he told me about Exorcists and asked if I'd be interested,"

"And you told him yes?"

"To get out of that crappy orphanage, in a heartbeat,"

Faust murmured to himself as he put his hand on his chin, stroking his small beard.

"What were you planning on doing with this knowledge?"

"First I wanted to kill you," She said.

"What? Why?"

"You abandoned Mom and me right after I was conceived, mom never heard from you again and I was left all alone because she just up and disappeared soon after, leaving me on the steps of an orphanage before I could speak,"

Faust seemed to consider this information, "What was your mother like? Her appearance, personality?"

"I don't know personally, I was too young to remember. The head of the orphanage told me she was a beautiful woman with pure white hair and eyes, polite, and very friendly."

Faust snapped his fingers, "I remember her now!"

"You forgot about her?" Melody shouted.

"That's beside the point, you my girl, are a very special person, one destined for great things,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah ah, no giving out secrets, come, I want to show you something,"

Faust wrapped an arm around Melody's shoulders and led her into a side room, when he opened the door she saw a young man sitting at a chair, his hair was green and rested flat on his head, his clothes were a yellow shirt under a purple coat and he wore tight purple pants that ended above his ankles, a pair of curved black boots were on his feet.

"Melody, allow me to introduce your uncle Amaimon," Faust told her.

"Uncle? As in your brother?" She asked.

"Brother, who is this?" Amaimon asked standing up from his seat.

"This is Melody, my daughter," Faust told him.

"I didn't know you had any children," Amaimon got close to Melody's face, looking into her eyes.

She diverted her gaze with a hmph.

"She doesn't seem like you at all,"

"That's nothing to worry about, do you still have the items I asked you to guard?"

"Yes," Amaimon nodded.

He walked across the room and produced a white, metal quarterstaff and a small book. He walked back over to Faust and Melody and offered them to Faust. He took the items and turned to Melody.

"These were your mother's, she left them to me for safekeeping, but I think you should have them,"

"No thanks," Melody said with a hand up, she walked across the room and picked up a sheathed katana before drawing the blade.

"I like the look of this one much more," She said.

"But, your mother-"

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, allow me to spell it out: I don't care about you or my mother, you both abandoned me for no reason, and while I can't find and kill her I can certainly give you a hard time,"

Faust sighed, "If that's what you wish,"

"I also want this one," Melody reached over for a pistol that was held up on a stand.

"Do you know how to handle those two weapons?" He asked.

"Of course, a sword is a sword and a gun is a gun, how hard could it be?"

She unsheathed the sword and held it in her right hand, while the gun was held in her left. Faust looked to Amaimon.

"Care to demonstrate?"

Amaimon nodded before darting across the room and sliding on the floor, knocking Melody's legs out from under her, she landed on her back with a gasp of air. Amaimon grabbed her sword and pistol, aiming the firearm at her head while he shouldered the sword.

"Your stance is off," He said.

"I wasn't ready yet," Melody replied.

He twirled the weapons and gave her the handles.

"Then show me,"

She nodded and grasped the weapons before getting into a wide-spread stance, her arms were out from her body and she was in a light crouch, the blade of her sword and the barrel of her pistol were aimed toward the middle of the stance.

Amaimon sighed before rushing over again, Melody swung the sword at him in an exaggerated, overhead blow, but he quickly side-stepped it before slamming his palm into her arm holding the pistol, She gasped in pain and dropped the weapon which Amaimon caught and aimed at her forehead, between her eyes and held the wrist of her sword hand.

"Ok, thank you Amaimon," Faust clapped his hands slowly.

Amaimon let go of Melody and twirled the pistol around, handing it to her.

"Thanks," She said bitterly.

"No problem," he nodded and smiled before walking back over to his chair and sitting down.

"I think you should practice with Amaimon after classes and get the hang of your weapons of choice before you try them out for real,"

"Fine," Melody huffed.

"In the meantime, here," Faust produced a belt that had the sheath of her sword tied to it, and a holster for her pistol.

"You can use this right?" he asked.

She yanked it from his grasp and belted it on over her skirt before sheathing her sword and putting the pistol away. She began to storm out of the room, but as she passed through the threshold she gripped the doorframe and cast a half-glance back at him.

"When you choose uniforms, try not to choose something so breezy,"

She left the room as Faust chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny brother?" Amaimon asked.

"She's a lot like her mother in some ways, but in others she couldn't be further off, it will be interesting having her around, and I wonder if I can use her to bring out Okumura's true strength,"

"I thought that's what I was here for?"

"It is, but she can help," Faust told him.

"Ok, I don't think I'll need it,"

"We'll see Amaimon, we'll see," Faust looked at the door as Melody slammed it shut.


End file.
